1. Field of the Invention
A method of making 4-substituted imidazole-2-ones or thiones which comprises reacting a methylene urea or methylene thiourea wherein said methylene is substituted with the 4 subsituent and a cyano or alkycarboxylate group to provide said 4-substituted imidazole-2-one or thione.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compounds such as imidazole-2-ones and imidazole-2-thiones are useful as pharmaceutical compounds or as intermediates for preparing pharmaceutical compounds. Therefore, new and improved methods for making such compounds are continuously being developed.